


Sulyap

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: "Tangina naman Miong ang dami kong dapat gawin pero andito ako sa tabi mo ngayon habang nag pa-pantasya ka diyan kay Pole. Nag sasayang ako ng oras." Luna complained.





	Sulyap

 

"Sa lahat lahat ng tao na pwede mo hatakin ako pa talaga?" Luna said as he sits on one of the chair beside where Aguinaldo is seated. "Alam mo para kang tanga." He stated but the other didn't budge and continues to stare at the man who was busy reading a book. "Close ko naman kasi siya kahit papaano tapos para ka lang tanga diyan na titig. Sana nilapitan ko na lang siya at pinakilala ka."

 _Apolinario Mabini_. The smart kid from the other section. The head of the editorial page of the school paper. The pride of Humanities and Social Sciences. The president of the Debate Club. The teacher's favorite. Everyone whom they looked up yet afraid of. Man, Miong is really whipped. He can't help but to shake his head at how much of a fool he is right now. Staring like a creep and fanning over a person who he could just literally reach. Almost all the people around him are closed or has the connections to Apolinario. Or what they also call _Pole_.

But calling Miong feels out of place addressing the other as Pole especially that they aren't that close. "Tangina naman Miong ang dami kong dapat gawin pero andito ako sa tabi mo ngayon habang nag pa-pantasya ka diyan kay Pole. Nag sasayang ako ng oras." Luna complained as he just rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Miong looked. Heart eyes for the man who's just few tables away from them. _Para talaga siyang tanga._ "Samahan mo na ako dito. Sandali lang naman eh. Atsaka kung gusto mo magbasa basa ka diyan muna. Wag mo ko iwan. Abalahin mo sarili mo." Miong suggested.

There's a pile of books beside him. Miong can't tell if what he is reading but he seems really serious and into it. He eyebrows twitched as he leans more into the book he is reading. "Ang cute niya puta." He said as Antonio just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Ilang araw mo nang ginagawa tong katangahan na to?" Antonio asked as he flips the page of the book he is reading. "After nung meeting ko with the club presidents. Siguro mga isang linggo na." He answered.

"Eh, putangina mo naman pala. Bakit di ka na lang mag set ulit ng meeting kasama yung mga presidents ng club para mas makita mo ng malapitan." Antonio exclaimed. He can't believe that Aguinaldo isn't using his brain. Well he doesn't use that often... but still. _Para talagang tanga._ "Gusto mo mag set ako ng meeting ng buong HUMSS?" Antonio suggested which he immediately take back. "Nevermind. Ikaw ang Presidente ng Student Council bat di ka gumawa ng paraan para makausap mo ng personal at makita mo ng malapit." Miong just smiled.

"I like seeing him in his natural habitat." He simply said as he stared lovingly at the other who is still deep in the other world he is at. "Tangina, ano yan animal?" Luna snorted a laugh at how bad Miong just said. But he doesn't care. His eyes is still at Mabini. He looks so soft. And it's weird observation but his cheeks get warmer in color when he's reading. _IT'S CUTE._ Mabini looks hella adorable.

They are both from HUMSS but they've never got into a section together and never got the chance to talk. Except for that time Miong had to call out a meeting with the presidents of the clubs. Where he saw how beautiful Mabini is. Especially when he is serious. But when Miong saw Mabini here at the library the day after the meeting where he's all serious reading a book. Miong suddenly change his perceptions in life. MABINI LOOK THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WHEN HE IS SERIOUS READING SOMETHING.

"Uy gago." Antonio said and spat Miong's shoulder. "Nakatingin sayo si Pole, gago." And Luna's right. Mabini was staring back at him. Staring at his eyes with a glint of smile in his lips. _Tangina_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love some mabinaldo. And here is it! Follow me at twitter @nielthefabulous for more mabinaldo stuff.


End file.
